Waves
by FireFly9
Summary: Now the story is like almost about Chlex.
1. it's raining men and there's a heat wave...

Chloe's Thoughts ( ) , Clark's * * ,Lana + + , Pete's ¶ ¶ and Lex' s / / - ---- ---- ------------ ------------ -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Me Again! What's up? Wanna know? Here it goes.  
  
What can I say? Whippy I'm back from Metropolis and my internship.  
  
The Answer- - - - - - - - Ohmygod! Crap! I hate Smallville! That's all sometimes I wish my Father wants to move back in Metro. Plz! Plz!  
  
Seems like a NO WAY CHLO! I got my job back! yeah... my dad got his job back! Thanks to Lex Luthor always there when we don't need him! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Throw all those things I told you before away a minute.  
  
I'm gonna see Pete again so that's a good start for this morning. I'm going to see cows and stars again! and my torch back! So that's suppose to make me more that ecstatic but it doesn't, Anyway. Gotta goto school! Bye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At Smallville High, the torch office.  
  
Chloe our #1 reporter analyzing her wonderful 'Wall of Weird'.( Oh God. I missed it so much! It's so weird! Well who you're kidding Chlo, it's called Wall of weird , maybe you should put yourself on this wall! Ah!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe?", said Clark . A little concerned.  
  
( I must have think a little louder than usual) " Clark! What a surprise! How are you?" ( What surprise , you're lame. By a Chloe Sullivan, 100% lame. enough for the sarcasm)  
  
Clark interrupt her thoughts. "Great. Really great. I'm glad that you're back! and Welcome back to Smallville !" , he said a little nervous ready for her outburst about the dance and everything....  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad to, thank you! So, as anything weird happen this town while I was gone?" , Chloe asked trying to avoid the dance thing.( I'm so far from that Clark don't talk about it please!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
"No. Nothing weird happen. So, how was your internship? * Good. Clark keep on going like that , you're calm and cool it's gone be okay. Hey! Wait a minute her hair are longer and she wears glasses, since when?*  
  
( Ah! He noticed the glasses)  
  
"Well, it was so fun! Can you believe, I , Chloe Sullivan, made it ! Oh, the first was so unbelievable, can you actually believe that I was speechless. Me! Out of words!" , she said fully and completely happy.( I'm smiling again! Guess that journalism is definitely my thing)  
  
* She looks stunning when she smiles. Wait! Did this came out from me?*  
  
  
  
"Happy that you enjoyed it! But hey, Chloe, I think we should go in class or something the bell's, RINGGGGGGGGGGGG, gonna ring!"  
  
+ Clark!!!!! Where are you?+ Lana passed by the Torch and sees her boyfriend talking with. with Chloe!!!!!+ She's here again! I completely forgot that she was coming back+  
  
  
  
"Chloe, is that you?" Lana asked a little surprise , well, really surprised.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lana. Glad to see you again! How are you ?"  
  
  
  
"Great Chloe! Thanks for asking, anyway I think we should hurry!"  
  
Clark and Chloe both looked at her with a interrogating face.  
  
  
  
" You guys the bell already rang! Wake up!" Lana said, with her patience annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah! You're Lan we should go!" said Clark, giving her a flashing dazzling smile "We don't want to be lat. Do we?"  
  
And so they go to class enjoying 'Back to school tradition'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Talon. Clark and Lana are on their making out at the Talon session. They give each kisses and kisses. So much for the kissing.  
  
"Uh- um. Sorry, to bother but I really could a coffee a non-fat-latte! Hey! Can you even hear me?" , said Chloe about to blow up.  
  
  
  
They stopped and looked at her a little bit embarrassed.  
  
" Okay. Chloe I'll go get it" said Lana.+ Why is she here and not at the Beanery? Everything was going fine!+  
  
"Thank you Lana!" ,turning to Clark, " Hey, Clark. You could have at least told me that you two were, I wouldn't had came here and disturb! I feel so bad, right now!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Chloe, I didn't know that you wanted anything that has something to do with Lana!" said Clark, surprised and angry at Chloe's behaviour.  
  
"Well, it doesn't only concerned Lana. Anyway, I only came for some coffee and not for wasting my time arguing with or with anybody else. So, please , let it go. Will you?" said Chloe, hating this situation.  
  
"Sorry, to waste your precious time Chloe!" said Clark, with some venom in his voice.  
  
Chloe stared at him shocked. She was about to cry, she could sensed it.  
  
" Chloe! Here's your coffee!" Lana said calmly because she heard their conversation also stunned by Clark's voice.  
  
"Thank you Lana. Gotta go!" said Chloe looking down at her feet, not wanting these two to see her face and her heart about to bleed hard. So she started walking to the exit, she wasn't looking where she was going, so she bump into someone. The coffee all on the man's shirt.  
  
"oh, Shit! Excuse me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading to." blurted Chloe( Can my day be better! After Clark yelled after me!) She looked up to the man's face. It was Lex.  
  
"It's okay Ms. Sullivan, don't worry. It could have been worse. Don't you agree?" he asked whit a slight grin on his face./ Look at her she's so stunned , she's speechless. I'm in front of a speechless journalist/  
  
"Well, I know that I have a acumen about bumping into people." she said, glad that Lex is not mad her. (His shirt is all wet, he does look good in wet stuff.)  
  
  
  
"Would you like to join me?", he asked. "Thank you Mr Luthor but I should go!" "Please call me Lex, and by the way this offer will still stand okay?" " Yeah, I'm sure it will only if call me Chloe!" "Okay. then, Chloe. Hope we'll bump into each other again." "Me too, anyway. Cotta go!", she smiles at him and he smiles back at her./ Did I just smiled at her?/( Did he just smile at me?) After this Chloe leave.  
  
****************************************  
  
Dear journal,  
  
  
  
Weird day, Clark yelled at me. Why I don't guess that now I know where and how to push his buttons. We both avoided the dance. good Start. but, Lang and Kent are dating. Guess it didn't take Lana a lot of time to get over Whitney and Clark too after I told him how I felt about him. I didn't say that I love I said to him that I use to love him but after what he did I realize that it didn't a lot of time to hate him. The last thing he said was and I quote:  
  
"You better the idea about Lana be dead that why you're mad at me admit it. How can you be so selfish ?"  
  
I just looked at him and said " If I didn't love you, you wouldn't even be able to make cry Clark, you make my heart ached and bleed and you think I would be jumping about Lana dying. If there is one person selfish enough it would be you, Kent. You! Cause all you think about is you. You and your savior complex! You! Whatever, it no use you, I should be dead! I'm sure it would make glad anyway cause I know you're little secret and you didn't even told it to me , me your best friend, wait, you're ex best friend. Take this!" She threw some mud at Clark. And walked away. Crying and aching .  
  
I remember this again. I dream about this every night. And you're the only thing I can share it to. enough about Clark stuff. I bump into Lex coffee all over him. He look sexy. And he smiled at me. No a smirked or 'a bisness we just made a deal' grin.  
  
Better go to sleep. I haven't seen  
  
Pete today.  
  
and no one must know about my powers or I'll finish like a roasted chicken.  
  
------- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
6:30 am. Ring....  
  
Hello! a grumpy and sleepy voice answer the phone.  
  
"Hey, Chloe! It's me Pete. Guess Where I am?" "Uhhhh." "Hey you sleepy Head. I'm in New York. We moved." "What?!?" "Got ya!" , he laughing at her " I take that about what I've just heard you're awake" "Yeah. You scared me so much. Why weren't you at school yesterday, anyway?" " Well, we just came back from Metropolis. A little trip into town ya know. So will it be okay if I come by your house this morning?" " Yeah. Bring coffee with you. You're also lucky that my dad's out of town" "Why?" "Hates to be waking up by the phone. Hurry your little behind , I'm waiting for my coffe here." "Okay. Coming. See ya." by that he hangs up.  
  
(Good Ol' Pete!. Better take a shower and dress before he arrives)  
  
25 minutes later. Ding Dong.  
  
" Okay, okay. I'm coming relax, you don't have to sit your ass on the doorbell!" she opens door and there's a delivery man.  
  
" What is it?" "Flowers Ms. Sullivan?" "Yeah. It's me and this is for." " For you." "Oh" " Will you sign here" " Gotta get a pen" "Wait. I have one" So she signs and the delivery man leaves. The fact that she receives a bouquet a flowers is nice but two at the same time is scary.  
  
There's one with a lot of white roses that means that someone misses her and two yellow roses to represent their friendship. It's from Clark and it looks like he's sorry for what he said.  
  
The second one is with big and sunny sunflowers that means adoration and little daisies were from Lex and it came with a card and a gift certificate for free coffee for all life at the beanery. she was jumping everywhere. Wow! (he's nicer than I thought I should call him. Later.)  
  
Ding Dong. "Coming."  
  
She opens the door. There is Pete with all is white with another bouquet with only yellow roses to represent their true friendship. She hugged him tightly. He could breath. She let him go and flashed him a big ' Chloe has nice gums' smile.  
  
"Thank you Pete!" "Gees, Chloe you sure jumpy this morning and May I ask? Why is that and what they?" he said. Referring the bouquets.  
  
  
  
"There's one from Clark because yesterday he yelled after me, guess he's feeling sorry about what he said to me then and what he said to me before I leave for Metropolis and the second's from Lex."  
  
  
  
"Okay. Put the fight apart for a sec. why flowers from Lex?" he asked becoming impatient. "Well, it's stupid, yesterday I bumped into him cause I wasn't looking for where I was heading to. That's pretty much it. Yeah, pretty much" she said trying to reassure herself."  
  
"Chloe, about the e-mail you sent me?" ( Yo yeah I wanted to told him about my powers) " Oh, yeah. this." Pete was looking at her, she sure was nervous sometimes but not like this. "Sit." Pete sat. Waiting after her. ¶ This doesn't feel good at all. Chloe shoot¶  
  
"Pete. One fine day while I was in Metropolis , I woke up with powers. that's it , I said it." She was breathing fast, worried because of Pete's face.  
  
"Chloe, you're not kidding are you?"¶Shit. What a surprise.¶  
  
"No, why would I be kidding about that?"(I'm about to cry here.)  
  
"It's okay Chloe. I'm actually glad that you told this to me." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you. Pete thanks a lot. I knew you could understand."  
  
"Not that I don't believe you but I would love to see what kind of powers you have."  
  
"Okay. Freeze!" Pete was frozen. "Defreze!" He defrozed. "Wow, is there another one?" Chloe nodded. She multiplied herself in two. " Chloe, you two are cool" Pete was in this whole Wowing session if you want to know. the two Chloes laugh at Pete's face. She shook a bit and became in one. "Chloe, it's incredible but why do you wear glasses?" "Cause if I don't wear glasses I see stuff that is coming from to far you like people in front of me are ghosts. I can also turn myself into my own shadow and be faster than Road Runner and I also stretch a lot." "It's cool but we should hurry if we don't want to miss the bus" " Yeah. Put the flowers in water pots, you know where they are I got to upstairs take my bag and stuff." " Okay, don't be in such hurry CHLO!" Pete switching sarcasm button on. " Don't talk to me like that you're the one who wanted to see my powers!" "Don't put me into this!" "Don't think you're getting away with this" "Why?" "The bus is coming!" They raced to the bus.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** ** * * * * * * * * * * * *** ** ** **  
  
In the Torch office.  
  
Lana was sitting on the desk with her legs wrapped around Clark's waist. He pressing his lips with hers. Their tongues were wrestling. Lana hands were on Clark 's chest moving down a little. + Oh! God! He's so hot+ * Shit she's burning*  
  
Clark could feel her body heat because she was wearing a skirt. His jeans were thigh, he couldn't really move. She unwrapped her legs. He leaned his head kissing and liking her neck. She moaned loudly. She whispered. " Clark don't stop" Clark put hand between her legs. She shivered.* I'm so close. What Am I Doing??????? I can't stop. She's turning on, so ON!* He touched her panties. HER undies were silky , wet and hot. He brush his thumb on her clit. She pushed herself to put pressure on Clark's thumb. "OH God Clark!" He slid his index in her . She was wet. And hot. A second one. And then she scream his name. He slid a third. She had little tears. He was trusting in and out. She liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  
No she loved it. She was rocking against his finger. He kissed passionately his tongue teasing hers. Then he made his down to her skirt. Putting it off and so her panties. Lana was sitting the following him with her eyes. Liking her leg from down to it's way up. And liked her pussy. His tongue was in her. She screamed again. Her fingers entangled in Clark tousled hair. He was devouring her. He lift his head. And rest his forehead with hers. "Did you like it?" "More than that. I love it!" "I'm sure you did." he said smiling at her. "I owe you Clark. I owe big time" She slid one hand in Clark's jeans. Touching his cock. Hers hand wrapped around Clark's big erection. "Oh God." He was about to... "Hold on." Unhook his jeans bent down. Her hand on Clark's boxers waistband. Slid them down. Her tongue playing the tip of his erection. She was sucking him hard "Oh.." He was coming. Her hands resting on Clark perfect butt. After that they stopped. They dressed themselves up. And leaved the Torch.  
  
  
  
********** ***** ** ** * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Down Smallville High halls.  
  
At Chloe's locker.  
  
"Hey Chloe!" ( Clark. And he looks like.)  
  
"Hey, to you" (he does look weird.) "So, did you receive the flowers?" "Yeah. Thank you. Your parts are dirty by the way." He looked down to his pant they had little bit of white substance on them.*Shit.Shit.Shit.*  
  
"Clark, I think you should washed it up." "What do you mean?" "Well, maybe it's a stain that cannot remove itself. Or maybe you're used to by new jeans each week! Something happen?" "No Chloe, nothing happen. Maybe it's whip cream." "How come?" " I took a big cappuccino this morning at the talon. Must be it." "If you say so Clark." She started to walk. when Clark hold her by the arm.  
  
"Chloe are you avoiding because I'm dating Lana?" "No. Clark . It's only that I don't try avoid the whole ' We had a huge big fight about the dance thing' understand I cannot act , I was hurt and I'm still obviously really hurt!" "I already said that I was sorry! What else do you want from me?" " that you stop talk to me for this minute!" "Okay" "What did I just said?" He didn't say anything. " okay. Now you understood. I don't want anything from you, all I'm asking and praying for is to be friends again. Is that to much that I'm asking for?" she asked simply. She was about to cry again.(Chloe since when did you got so weak. Oh yeah let me get this straight. Since Clark broke your heart and trod it in the very dirt.! " No. Chloe it's not to much you could have said earlier that's all.", Clark smashing a smile on his face. "Okay. Thank you. I had to admit that today I wasn't really up to have some verbal judo with anyone." " Chloe are you crying?" "Yeah. But I think it's because I'm happy!" "Come here" ha said leading Chloe into a thigh hug. " Good to hold again Chlo"* Man! I miss this whole close friendship we used to have. I don't Lana's gonna like it. Screw Lana!!!!!!*  
  
"Sorry to bother this whole forgiving thing" a girl voice said.  
  
+ Get hands off my guy.+ ( Oh I feel jealousy! And it smells good.)  
  
"Lana! Chloe and I were just fixing things up a little bit!" he broke the embrace and so did Chloe.  
  
"Hey Chloe. haven't see you this morning at the Talon." "Well, maybe because you weren't at the Talon when I passed by. Anyway I got a gift certificate for the Beanery and it's COFFEE FOR A LIFE TIME, and as matter a fact I gotta go to Beanery!!!! I'll check up with you two later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blond said cheerly.  
  
"Bye Chloe!" said Clark , glad that he got his friend back.  
  
"So, Clark I see that you two cleaned up this mess." "Yeah. I'm glad and about this morning I think it was great. I mean earlier this morning anyway." " Yeah , it was my first and I hope it's not gone be the last! What do you about that lover?" "I like it!", he purred into her ear and sucking it's lobe. "What about now?" "No. I think we should finish this at your loft in the hay and everything, what do you think?" "After my chores" They kissed each other hungrily and fiercely and something definitely was happening to them. And the answer is : The heat wave.  
  
  
  
Every body now in Smallville were acting like horny and needy teenagers.  
  
*********************************************  
  
At the Beanery. Lex was waiting for Chloe's entrance he needed to talk to her.  
  
  
  
Talking about her. She was entering the room in a jean skirt that was hugging her hips beautifully and a tank top. She was wearing normal if she was in Metropolis because of the smug but she's in Smallville. Seems like all the guys that were here were drooling at her entrance.  
  
Even Lex. / what going on with me? She's sixteen. Hello?!? She's you plant manager's daughter/  
  
"Hi, Lex!" "Hey Chloe! How are you? Wanna join me?" and he winked at her. ( Can my day be weirder? I sure did asked for it now!) "Yeah, why not!" and so she sat. Right in front him. His hand touch her knee accidentally. "Sorry." "It's okay Lex" she was crimson red. And it did fit on her pretty well. " Loved the flowers I sent you?" "Yeah. They were the best that I received today!" "What do you mean?" looking into her eyes. " Well Clark sent me white roses and two yellow to kind of represent the fact that he was sorry for messing some things up and Pete gave me yellow roses cause he was glad to see that I was finally back. It's raining men! Hey Alleluia!" "What?" "Oh I was listening to the song and singing it!" not her kind music but it was raining men. Lex Pete and Clark kind of the three principal men in her life right now. "oh. Well your case you call it that" "What do you mean by that?" "Chloe the heat got into your head or what? Three nice guys giving you flowers. Its raining men. Like you just sang." "Hey I'm not slow Lex Luthor I know that you were talking about yourself here but in Clark and Pete's case, they're no men! For now!" 


	2. A strange dream and new found friendship

Dear Diary,  
  
It's me Chloe!!!!! Who you want it to be, anyway!  
  
  
  
I'm so happy that I sound like I want to sing 'OH happy day' me singing this song. OH God. I really drank to much coffee today. By the way there's a heat wave going on. I think it affect Clark and Lana. All these vibes I'm feeling this week. Blame the meteorites. Blame them!!!!!  
  
I think it's in the water or something maybe even in the COFFEE, oh my God. No! It's impossible. Don't think about the worse Chloe girl, just don't!  
  
I think I'm over Clark. Ya right you're going to say. But I Am. There's this beautiful suave and handsome bald man. My dad's boss. Nobody Else But Lex. You're dreaming girl. Loosing IT Chloe! First Clark and after Lex. I have issues oh and I also told Pete about my secret guess he's happy that I trust him enough to tell him a REALLY PERSONAL THING! Yeah. And my dad flipped out because of the flower. I explained him everything but he wasn't too glad about Lex's gift. He said that COFFEE industries are going to be in serious problem because of me, they're gone lose money he said. But I explained him that it was LuthorCorp that was paying for it. More Lionel Luthor. So my dad was smiling at this. And dropped everything. I have to tell him about my powers! So have to! Plz believe in me.  
  
  
  
Chloe.  
  
P.s. Lana was jealous today. Really big jealous today!!!!! I loved her face.  
  
  
  
***** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
At the fortress of solitude.  
  
"Clark we have to stop!" "Why?" "Clark!!!!! STOP IT!" He was sucking her neck and pinching her nipple. He lifts his head and stopped. Lana put her shirt straight. Her skirt down. The heat was killing them.  
  
"Sorry Lan. I guessed I got turned on." he was smiling. His blues eyes were deep blue and soul piercing. "Yeah. I guess we should stop doing this. It's way too steamy! Maybe we should stay away from each other for a couple of days. What do you think about this?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's only the heat. We'll wait until it stop!" "Okay. It's getting late, I should head back home" Lana look flustered her cheeks were dark pink. She was breathing fast and inconstantly."  
  
" Okay. See ya tomorrow then!" he leaned his head to kiss her but she jerked her head away. "Bye. Clark!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+ What is going on with the two of us? It's scary and risky. But I like it. I ADMIT IT! It's so incredible! +  
  
*This was wild. Oh and she taste so good! I wonder how Chloe would taste if I kissed her! Hey, where did that come from? Lan was so wet, hot and juicy. God what a sensation. One second I'm thinking about her and another thinking about Chloe. I'm must be tired. I'll go sleep. *  
  
  
  
In. Clark's dream.  
  
It was pouring outside.  
  
Chloe what have you just done?" Clark said looking at her with disbelieved. " You slept with Lex!!!!!!! Why did you do that? You were jealous cause me and Lana have something that you don't so you had to get it with LEX ! What kind of friend are you?  
  
" Shut up Clark! You don't even know what you're talking about! Shut up! The world doesn't revolved around you ! I used to love you Clark! I loved you ! Happy? Now I wonder I come I loved you and wasted my time on you! Answer me! Give me your best shot! You have the perfect Lana so it shouldn't be that hard to answer me!  
  
"You used to love me?" he asked surprised , he knew Chloe like liked him but never knew she loved him. "YES Clark are you that blind?" and with she vanished. Like she was shifted by the wind. "Chloe where are you ?????" he turned around. And Lex and Pete were standing in font of him "why Clark, look's like you lost her ! How does it feel to have your heart bleeding and broken?" asked Pete and with that he walked away. It was Lex's turn. " Clark. You're my friend but what you've done to Chloe is unacceptable. I love her Clark wither you like it or not! So stay away form her. Go awa y from here!" and he also turned away. Clark was left in the rain. His hair all wet his jaw tight , He was fighting his tears he didn't want them to come out. But he burst into tears. Crying and crying. Until he finished crying out his heart and his soul. He let himself fall onto his knees, Crying and crying.  
  
And with that he woke up.  
  
  
  
* Oh, God! What a dream! Chloe loves me and Lex loves Chloe I gotta see her.*  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chloe's bedroom.  
  
Clark was in her room. * This is her room, so Chloe!*  
  
"Clark, what the hell are you doing?" "Watching you sleep!" he answered back.  
  
"Well, I can understand that but why exactly?" she got off her bed in a tank top and panties. Her right hand landing on Clark's forehead. She sight in relief. " Well you don't have fever. Don't look at me like that. Just checking!" "I had a night mare!" "And?" "You were in it!" "And?"  
  
"Chloe do you love me?" ( What, How come he's aware of that last I checked he didn't have any fever and he is suppose to dense!!!!!!!) " Why are you saying this Clark?" "Because in this dream you just got away with Lex. He said he loved you and he wanted me to stay away from you. After all I did was crying and crying! That's why!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, Lex doesn't love me , I think so. And you're not gonna loose me anyway, where do want me to go? In the middle of a cornfield!!!" She was looking at him, he was looking at her, worried. "I just.. it just.. felt so real!" "Clark, It was a dream!" He was looking at her, she corrected herself "Okay, it was a nightmare! Better?" "Yeah. I just don't want to loose , I know I already said it, but you're the most constant thing in my life." "Thank you Clark!" they embraced each other and Clark's covered Chloe's waist perfectly. ( I'm in panties hugging Clark. What a picture!) they stopped and look in each other eyes. Clark's leaned and his lips brushed Chloe's mouth. She opened it a little to let his tongue slip into her mouth. His hand were playing with the hem of her tank. She broke the kiss. "Clark! We have to stop."( never thought I'd say that one day!)  
  
" You're going out with Lana, I may not like her but I'll never do that to anybody!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to go that far. Sorry." "It's ok Clark, just go!"  
  
* I just kissed her. Man it's really hot outside must be a heat wave going on, and turning everyone in town horny. Even my mom and dad were acting strange around each other. Sex vibes! I just hope this gonna end up soon*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Smallville High ---  
  
"Hey Chloe! Can I talk to you for a second?" it was Lana's voice.  
  
"Hey Lana! Where do want to talk?"  
  
"In the Torch Office will be a great idea.Sure." + God. I can I say that to her? Well, Chloe I think Clark has a thing for you and that's why I think me and Clark should brake up! No. Not good at all. Chloe I'm concerned about Clark, he seems like he's somewhere else mooning on somebody since you were back from your internship in Metropolis. Hey that one is good.+  
  
Lana looked like she was satisfied about whatever she thinking. Chloe was staring at her, like she was from another planet , far, very far away from here.  
  
"So. Lana I'm waiting here!" Chloe snapped a little bit impatient.  
  
"Okay. Here it goes..."  
  
"From where? C'mon I'm waiting!"  
  
"Relax. I'm getting here!" Lana shouted, frustrated at Chloe.  
  
"Okay. Relax yourself, too!" Chloe answered back. ( I don't want to be involved in a CAT fight. I don't want to have my first CAT fight with LANA LANG!!!!!!! God I hate sometimes. She's getting on my nerves. Please somebody if you hear me. Come in the office!)  
  
"Chloe I'm concerned about Clark , he seems like he's somewhere else mooning on somebody since you were back from your internship in Metropolis." Lana said it in one breath.  
  
"Okay. Lana he's like all over you. You don't have to worry about him. C'mon he had googly eyes for you all these years!" she said it softly. She almost sounded like was sharing a moment of girl friendship at this right moment.  
  
+ Gee. She's nice. I knew she was nice already. But she looks like a good friend I can have. You know when you take a look at it. I appreciate Chloe for the fact that she tells you what she thinks straight in your FACE!+  
  
"You sure know how to make someone feel better! Thank you! You know for talking with me. Can I ask you another question? If you don't mind?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead!" ( I'm being friendly with her and it's not a act .I swear!)  
  
"We should have talks like that more often. Do you think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I can really use some girl talks sometimes. Yeah!"  
  
"Okay. Thank you again. And Man! This killer heat is unbearable!"  
  
"Yeah. You're right!"  
  
"What would say if I ask Clark to ask Lex if we can take a nice swim this afternoon after class?"  
  
"I'd say that you have that great IDEA in capital Letters writing on your forehead!!!! Yes I'm so in!! Now go ask Clark! Now, hurry!" " Okay. I'll catch up with you later!"  
  
She ran out off the office with a big smile on her face. + It's gonna be fun!+  
  
( PLEASE LEX SAY YES!!! I so want to see him in a red beautiful bathing suit. What about a little stretch.)  
  
With that her left arm stretch and her hand reached the cup of coffee. (Great day that you're gonna face. I can't wait!!!!!!) 


	3. The pool scene and the wave of jealousy

Lex agreed at Clark's question. He really thought it was a good idea to take a swim. And a plus, Chloe will be here too. So this was a good idea. The fact that he would be enjoying the view of a beautiful and perky blond. Yes! She's sixteen. But it is legal in this state to date a sixteen year old when you're an adult. So Lex decided to give it a shot, he was going to accord Chloe an interview, correction another interview and this time no interruption will be allowed.  
  
/I got her under my skin indeed. She is lovely and I enjoy the fact that I can have verbal judos with her. Her sarcasm is up to my level. Pretty smart for her age. She's pretty and she has substance. She has a personality of her own. Witch I admire in her. She's not like any girl or woman I've known. And that's what I love about her. But there's a BIG BUT, she's still have a thing for Clark, I'm sure about it! Let's hope I'm wrong. For this time I sure will be happy to be wrong once in my life. /  
  
Lex was getting ready to welcome is guests. "Margaret, will you please put a big bowl on strawberries and watermelon by the pool, please. I'd like everything to be perfect."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor, at your service." Margaret answered with a soft voice. She had a pretty young face.  
  
"Thank you, Margaret." After that he leaved the library. He wanted to put on his bathing suit before they arrived.  
  
  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
The three of them arrived at Lex's manor.  
  
Clark was dress the same as usual, American-Boy. Lana was wearing short shorts and a tube top. And Chloe was wearing a mini jean skirt and a multicoloured t-shirt that fit her personality well. Her hair was flippy. Framing her face beautifully.  
  
"Well, is it I or its getting way to hot outside?" Lana asked.  
  
"It's not you Lana." Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, glad you finally made it. Come inside." Lex invited them in with a warm welcome. All of the three teenagers thought he must have been nuts because of the heat. Everybody blamed the heat for all the weird kind of events that were introduced to him or her. Clark had his arm over Lana's shoulders. Chloe was behind them, she didn't cared about them, and she was too busy smiling at Lex. At her big surprise he smiled back. (He must have drink before we all got here. Cause he smiled at me again! Hey! What Am I Complaining About, Anyway!!!!!)?  
  
"So, how are you doing Chloe?" "I'm doing great and you?"  
  
"Well, I'm fine thanks for asking." he was looking at her with his beautiful icy blues eyes. (God he looks sexy when he's looking at me! Now he's staring something is wrong!!)  
  
"Is there a problem Lex?" "No. No Why?" "Because you were like staring at me for about a minute or so." "You were counting?" he asked mischievously. (He looks so darn Sexy! I seriously have a thing for Lex!!)  
  
"No, it's just-" "Chloe! Lex! Were waiting for you where are you?????" it was Clark he was looking for them. He looked at them. They were standing at the same place they were before they supposedly all started to walk their way to the pool.  
  
"Guys??? Are you coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was just talking to Chloe about the interview I accorded her." "Oh. Okay. You two got me worried" * Hide your hint of jealousy Clark Boy! It was just a dream that you had last night. Nothing more! So calm down*  
  
"Okay." said Chloe "We should go then. I'm getting really hot now." they both looked at her with a weird look placed on their face. /You were born hot Chloe!!!! / * Gee did she just say that! Clark it's 93° out there of course she's hot!!!! *  
  
"I'm going to change! Where is the room I can change into?" "Well, three room and to your right and there it is Lana's room is just next to yours." said Lex.  
  
"Thank you Lex!" she ran up to the room. And the boys waited after the girls.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
Oh my god! This is so refreshing!!!" said Chloe. " Thank you! That I have a billionaire friend!!!" everyone laughed. + It's so Chloe!! +  
  
Lana and Clark decided to go directly to the hot tub.  
  
So Lex and Chloe were alone.  
  
"So.. Lex what is this interview thing about?"  
  
"Like I said I accorded you another interview. You just have to accept it!"  
  
And why would I say no to this offer. Wake up you like THE #1 BACHELOR in the whole Kansas. Kansas most wanted!!!!!!!!!!! Of course I'll say yes. I'm not stupid"  
  
"You said you were Stupid Chloe????"  
  
"Nobody, it's that your question was stupid, well it wasn't really a question. But you know what I mean."  
  
"If you make it look like that. Okay. So where do want to do this interview?"  
  
I don't know. You're the one that invited me to give an interview. You decide." (Oh he's a GOD. Nice creamy and white skin. Like ivory. It must be soft!!!!)  
  
"Well, we can go to Metropolis, because at the same time you'll be escorting me to a business affair event. You know champagne and nice dress. The whole big thing!"  
  
"So I'll have an interview if I accept to escort you to this business affair event? Is that it?" Chloe asked. (WOW! HEY DON'T BE TOO HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR!!!!!!! You will ask Lana for help. Check. YES! YES! )  
  
"Chloe? What do you think about that?" Lex asked nervously.  
  
"That's great!!!!! I mean Metropolis with you for an interview!!!"  
  
"I guess that means yes, then." "Oh. Believe me!!! Oh yeah. But what should I wear?"  
  
"I trust you Chloe."  
  
The two of them hadn't realized their closeness. Their breathing was flying from one to another. They were looking in each other's eyes. They got closer. And Lex brushed his lips against hers. Their kiss was chaste but yet, spicy. Her hand land of his broad shoulders, it was her turn to kiss him. Their lasted minutes. His arms around her small back, pulling her closer. His thong in her mouth, teasing hers. Her arms were now behind and knotted behind Lex's smooth neck. Her legs wrapped around his lean waist. He enjoys her bare skin. She was wearing a bikini so it did show a lot of his but he was actually touching it. Her skin, so soft and creamy. She moaned in his mouth. God he liked this sound. / Lex you're kissing her. You're touching. You're thong is in her mouth. But I need some air.  
  
He broke the kiss and gasped for air. He leaned his forehead with hers looking in her eyes.  
  
"So. Chloe do you trust me too?" The answer was obvious, she kissed him back. And said.  
  
"Yeah. I trust you but if we don't get out we'll finish like a old granny."  
  
They got out. And went to see Clark and Lana. They were arguing about Chloe.  
  
  
  
"You kissed Chloe!!!!!! Where's your head?????? Clark!!!! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" (Guess I'll should ask somebody else for the whole dressing thing and OH god Lex is looking at me. He looks hurt.  
  
"It just happen Lana. What do you want me to say? That kissing just made me realize that you are the one I'm in love with!!! Well if you don't what to hear that don't ask me another question because that will be the only answer I'll give you!!!!"  
  
"Clark, I- " "Drop it!" "Clark!" "I said drop it! I'm going. I'm tired of you; you always think I'll go after Chloe. Stop you're fucking jealousy number, will you!!! I'm tired!!!! Since she came back you're always on my back!!!!" * There I said it! And it's not because Chloe is sexy and hot that I don't love you. Can't she just see that I love her? Dammit!!"  
  
He got out of here. Went back to Kent's Farm.  
  
Lana was crying. She hated the way she treated him.  
  
She hated it. She was actually really jealous of Chloe. Insanely jealous. So jealous that Clark yelled at her. And his scream torn the sky apart. 


	4. A mooning Lex? Alex? Xander? Xan? Alexan...

(I feel so bad right now, Lex looks like he got hit by a truck, Lana looks like she got hit by a train and Clark looks like got hit by a Boeing 747. Well, everyone got hit because of me. What Am I suppose to do? Hey I'm sorry guys!!! No. Since I got here I kind of caused problems everywhere and it's very heavy to carry all of this on my little shoulders. Go see Lana! NO! TALK TO LEX! NO GO TALK TO CLARK!!! NO way, I'll talk to Lana first)  
  
The blond rested her hand on her new friend's shoulder. She faced her. She was ready. Ready at getting spitted on. But now, Lana wasn't mad at her she was mad at herself. Because of her jealousy.  
  
"Lana, you know what? We should change and talk about this. I'll solve everything even if I have to move from Smallville. I'll solve it, promise of Chloe!!! Okay?"  
  
She looked at Lana. Waiting to get an answer.  
  
" I'll change before you, because I need some time to think." With that, even not waiting at Chloe to get her answer, she walks fast out of the room. Leaving Chloe, insecure Chloe with Lex, very hurt Lex.  
  
She looked at Lex. He said.  
  
"So." (What a way to start a conversation!!!!) /C'mon Lex get yourself together. For Chloe at least you can do that!!! /  
  
"So." she shoots back.  
  
"Clark kissed you."  
  
"Is that a question?"  
  
"It's an affirmation Chloe"  
  
"Just checking that's all. And what does it have to do whit you! Anyway, yes he kissed, we kissed and that's all. I love somebody else and I kissed earlier!" (OOPS! BIG OOPS!) / Did she just say that? Nah.... it was just one of Chloe monthly outburst. /  
  
"Ah.... I don't know what to say Chloe" "Don't say anything. You don't have to say anything, Lex. It's okay." she said with a sad and soft voice.  
  
"No. IT'S NOT OKAY!!!! You just said that you love me Chloe!!! Nobody says that to a guy like me. But you know that you're not a NOBODY! You're Chloe. You just said that you love me. Me!! Alexander Jeremy Luthor, what do you think? I was not born to be love by anyone! That's why it's such a big deal! Women sleeps with because of my money!!! Not because they love me. You hadn't even slept with and you don't even care about my money and I'm a cold-hearted bastard and you love me!!! I don't deserve that at all!"  
  
They got closer. Looking in each other eyes. She cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"Don't ever say that about you. You were a cold-hearted bastard. Now you're not because I made you melt. And if anyone I know that deserves to be love. It's you."  
  
They didn't kiss each other. They hugged each other tightly. Her body fit well with his. Lana was sure taking a lot of time to change herself. But that's what they thought. She was experiencing her Voyeurism with a capital v. She was smiling deep down inside. + They look good together even if it's going to make Clark fume. Because he's possessive over Chloe at the same rating he is for me. He looks good when he's fuming. +  
  
  
  
"Chloe, Lex!!!" "Uh" they both said with an ' it's not what think' face.  
  
  
  
"You know what guys? I should leave the two of alone I'm going to take of myself. But thank a lot Chloe. You made me realize that Clark is lucky to have friend like you. And that you want to solve things between us. I appreciate it."  
  
"Lana I'm also your friends remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll get use to it easily. Bye Lex!"  
  
"By Lana. Good luck!!! Because you know Clark he can be more stubborn than his father!"  
  
She shot him her narrow eyes. "I was just kidding Lana, he loves you. He's a little bit hurt. But, you'll be the one to heal his heart."  
  
"Lex I didn't know you were that cheesy." Chloe said smiling widely. Making Lana laugh.  
  
"Well, aren't you the one who said that made my heart melt?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's to Lana you're talking to." Chloe said trying to sound jealous. She loved her little flirting games with Lex.  
  
"Anyway, I need to go. See you tomorrow Chloe. Bye Lex!"  
  
After that Lex and Chloe ate and talk about nothing and everything but mostly the business affair.  
  
"So what do I have to wear" she asked. Lex was looking at her the same way Clark looks at Lana.  
  
"Nothing" he said non-coherently.  
  
"Lex!!!!!" she screamed. She asked the same question three times all ready and each time he answered something else. So she slapped him on the arm.  
  
"OUCH!!! What was that for?"  
  
"You weren't listening me!!!"  
  
"Sorry. Didn't know you needed that much of attention."  
  
"Well, I need to know what I'm going to wear on this formal affair thing you have! So please answer."  
  
"You should wear-Wait A Minute!!! I said I trusted you on that already!!!"  
  
"I know that. I just waited to see if were paying any attention. Guess that you're back in the real world."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm back!!!! Did you missed me?"  
  
She leaned to brake the distance between . Her breathe was straight in his face.  
  
"YES!!! I missed you a lot even if it lasted only 4 minutes. Talking about time! What time is it?"  
  
"It's getting late."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost ten."  
  
"I have to do some work on the Torch. and I don't want to go to bed at three o'clock in the morning! Sorry to cut this that short!"  
  
"It's ok Chloe. See you tomorrow." he was standing near the door holding it to Chloe.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll take you at school so you can go with Margaret try some dresses and shoes, she'll help you. While you're going to be with Maggie, call her like that, it's a new rule in my code, anyway, I'm going to be at a meeting with my dad."  
  
"Okay. Bye." She kissed him GoodBye on the cheek. But Lex was gripping her.  
  
"Not so fast. I'm not finished yet."  
  
He kissed her passionately , it was a long lasting kiss, the kind of kiss you drown into. Her arms were knot around Lex's back. He was cupping her face, sliding his tongue on lips, she open her mouth, it slid further in. She was shivering under Lex's hands on her face and moaning. Not wanting it to stop. But eventually, they stopped.  
  
They needed to breath. They smiled at each other knowing that they loved one another perfectly.  
  
"I should go now !"  
  
"Yeah. Will stop at the Beanery during lunch?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm abusing coffee."  
  
"Well, I'll be there waiting for you, ok?"  
  
"Lexie, it's a date!"  
  
"Don't call me like that!"  
  
"Alex? Xander? Xan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alexander?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. I'll love it if you call me like that."  
  
"Okay. Bye Alexander!"  
  
"Bye. Chloe!"  
  
He send her a kiss. She caught it with her index and placed it on her lips. And give him one back. He repeat what she did and smiled. A beautiful relationship began. 


	5. 2020 and jockzila

At the Torch office.  
  
  
  
Chloe was finishing the work she couldn't finished the day before. She was at her third cup of coffee. She had her headphones on her eyes singing out loud the Remy Zero album that Pete bought her for her birthday. Someone took the headphones off her hears.  
  
"Hey!!!!!" she turned around and saw Pete. Smiling insanely at her. His cheeks were turn into fire.  
  
"Sorry. But this CD is going to brake down if you don't stop listening to it!"  
  
"What is going on with you?" she asked worried.  
  
"I got a date with the new student. Well not exactly a date but it's a rendezvous to talk about school events and school work.!"  
  
"You are going to try the Pete Ross charm to get to her, by being all nice and adorable but not too much just enough so they like you and ask you out ?"  
  
"Yeah. You know all my tricks Chlo! You know me by heart."  
  
"You're my best friend! That's for sure. Tell me what kind of friend would I be?"  
  
"The kind of friend that is hiding something from me!"  
  
"Well, Clark and Lana had a fight because of me-"  
  
"Chloe, I know what happened but there's something going on. Am I right?" he look at her seriously. A serious Pete is a Beware of the dogs sign. You don't really want to mess with him. Because he's most of the time right about stuff. He could a good psychiatrist like this Dr Phil. He still is looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked a little bit shaky.  
  
"You know what I mean. And don't use powers against me Chloe Sullivan!!!"  
  
"I will not use my powers to get out of my problems and you know that!!!"  
  
"Happy to know that. But there's a Big But going on."  
  
" Is Lex the Big But you're talking about?"  
  
"Yeah. What is going on with the two of you? Cupid forgot that Valentine's Day is in February!!! I mean it came like that!!! Out of the blue!!!! I swear if he hurts you verbally or physically he's going to hear about me BIG TIME!!!!!"  
  
"Pete, this will not happen okay!!! Trust me!!! I know what I'm doing!!!"  
  
"What are you doing then???"  
  
"At lunchtime I'm going to take a coffee with him. It's short date. And after school I'm going shopping with Maggie and if you want you can come with cause I'll really appreciate the opposite sex opinion. See I'm asking for the opposite sex opinion which mean that I'm begging you even if I'm six feet under because you're disappointed in me. Don't pretend you're mad because you're not!!! You're disappointed and it hurts me more than you can ever imagine!!! The last thing I want is another of my best friends turning his back at me!!!"  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'm going with you. Is there a reason why I would turn my back on you??? I always turn out to forgive you. You have a good way with words Chloe!!! Even if you're all red and almost bursting."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Lex will so not mind. If he trust me he'll trust you too!!!"  
  
"I thought he was a cold-hearted bastard?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Did you use the heart melting smile and charm of yours???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And it worked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He has a heart?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" He really must have something for you!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Change the CD Chloe!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"I have a football practice so I have to go. And by the way!!! I think Clark and you definitely have something for the LL initials!!!"  
  
"Go away Pete!!! Before I hit you!!!"  
  
"Good ol' Chloe is back!!!"  
  
"Yeah. So, GO!!!"  
  
"If you insist."  
  
He leaved the office. Happy that he cleared everything up with Chloe . Her father knew what was going on. He hadn't say anything about it. But he called her to check up.  
  
"Torch Office, Chloe Sullivan speaking."  
  
"Hi! Honey!"  
  
"Daddy!!! What is this purpose to this call???"  
  
"I know about Lex and you."  
  
"Really? And?"  
  
"Let's say I'm okay with it for now. I respect him a lot Chloe and I know he's not like is father but still if he hurts you."  
  
"He's going to owe you BIG TIME!!! I know."  
  
"Chloe I trust you. You're my big girl. Don't let him crush your heart like you let Clark."  
  
"I didn't let Clark hurt me on purpose Dad!!! When you love someone it's like that. You take risks. What do you want me to do? I can't help it!!"  
  
"I know. I know. You know what you're doing so I trust both of you."  
  
"Thank you dad!"  
  
"Welcome, honey. Gotta go!"  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
She hang up turn round and saw Clark. ( Everyone! Everyone! Today is the conversations day! Everyone fell free to talk to me and bother me)  
  
"Hi! Chloe."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You're going out with Lex?"  
  
"Well, you can call it like that!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since yesterday. After your fight with Lana."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"why what?  
  
"Why are you going out with Lex?"  
  
"Because I like him that's all!"  
  
"You didn't go out with Pete, and you like him too!"  
  
"What is the matter here. I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I thought Lex was your friend too!"  
  
"The dream Chloe the dream I had!!!! You're going to sleep with him!!! I'm sure of it!!!"  
  
"Clark I'm going to sleep with him if I want to!!!! And not because you had a dream and that you're scared that the dream it's going to happen in this reality!!!! Understand?"  
  
"Yes , I do, but be careful I don't want to lose like in my dream. That is all!"  
  
"I understand Clark. So what's going between the two of you?"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Clark!!" Chloe said in exasperation.  
  
"Oh you mean me and Lana? Well, I don't know, she doesn't trust me. I can't deal with that! The problem is her. So she had to deal with herself before she deal with me." he said that calmly. He did sound like the wise Jonathan Kent. These two have a morale to everything but they're both stubborn , poor Martha!!!  
  
"Well, you'll wait for her. Aren't you?"  
  
" Look I waited after her since I was eleven years old. So it's not a couple of days that are going to change my mind!"  
  
"Good! That is the optimistic Clark I waited to hear all day!"  
  
"It's lunchtime by the way, in an hour or so."  
  
"you overheard on purpose the conversation I had with Pete. Did you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You Lana are both the same. Lana did the same thing yesterday while I was having a conversation with Lex!!! Both of you are toasted!!!!"  
  
"Okay. I don't want to finish like a burnt toast. I already know your cooking I think I'm going to pass!"  
  
"Okay!!! STOP making fun of me!!! Go talk to Lana. She'll need your help Clark. Your optimism to make her feel wanted a little bit!"  
  
"You know Chloe, I know about the fact that you have powers!"  
  
"Yeah. You listen our conversation. I tough about that. So what do you think about it?"  
  
"That it's fun that I have a friend who has powers like me!"  
  
"you have powers. Since when? Does Pete know? Does Lana know? Your parents? Lex?"  
  
Pete does because he heard the conversation I once had with mom and dad about my crash on Smallville, Lana doesn't and so does Lex!"  
  
"Okay. That's cool! So you're not a freak? You're an alien?"  
  
"Yeah. Cool isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but you should at least tell Lana and Lex."  
  
"I'm trying really hard."  
  
"I know. I haven't told my dad yet!"  
  
"He knows it! You're his daughter! He knows everything about you! He's waiting after you to tell him!"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He had a talk with my mother days ago."  
  
"so you knew it way before today haven't you?"  
  
"No. I did 1+1 =2 Chloe!"  
  
"It's not hard! He was concerned!"  
  
"Well, at least he didn't though I was taking drugs."  
  
"You're on drugs?"  
  
"No!!! It's a way of speaking Clark!"  
  
"Yeah. Well sometimes I don't like you're speaking way!!"  
  
"Go before I burn you ass with my powers!"  
  
Okay. I got to go anyway!!!"  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the Beanery.  
  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Sullivan?" said a jock.  
  
"Yeah, Jockstrap! What the matter?"  
  
"I don't like your attitude bitch! What do you have against jocks?"  
  
"What do you have against good reporters who are doing their job very well compared to some jocks who think it's funny to have a book concerned the marks you give to your sexual experience! All of you, slept with them for your stupid book! So shut up Jockstrap!"  
  
"You really have to open you're big mouth do you? It's stronger than you, isn't? I'm going to learn you how to shut the fuck hell up one day!"  
  
" I wouldn't count on that if was you!" said a firm voice behind the jocks.  
  
" Well, first of all you should have hair baldy!" the jock trying to mess with Lex's nerves.  
  
"Maybe but I have better sex than all your book. I can have every women I want! Not like you! So get off the floor!" Lex's answer caught them off guard.  
  
" I'll get you next time Chloe!" said the jock pointing his finger at her.  
  
"Not if I get you first jockstrap!" said Chloe.  
  
All of the jocks friends were laughing at their comrade. They quit the place.  
  
"Hey! Intrepid reporter!"  
  
"Hey, Alexander!"  
  
"We should sit!"  
  
They got a sofa. They ordered a jumbo sized coffee both of them.  
  
"Is it true?" Chloe asked.  
  
"What is true?" he asked.  
  
"That you probably had better sex than all the book?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure about it! Don't look at me like that. You didn't expect that I didn't have any experience did you?"  
  
"It's not that! I know you must have a lot of experience! It's just.. you know?"  
  
"No I don't know. But I don't care. It was only sex Chloe! I've never made love! No feeling of attachment ."  
  
"Oh." she said. ( The guy slept with at least 200 women and never ever made love! That's weird. Am I going to be his first real passionate time if we go this far?)  
  
"I know what you're thinking. But with you it's different and I like it. To be honest I think our relationship is going to last a long time. Well I hope!"  
  
"Me too. But why?"  
  
"You make me feel alive. Human and that's it. You make me feel more than rich Chloe. I value you more than everything else in the world."  
  
"Thank you Lex!" she said blushing really hard.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I'm thanking you! My mom would have loved you! I'm sure about that!"  
  
"I'm glad to know your mother would have approved me because I'm pretty sure that mine would have too!"  
  
They sealed this conversation with a long and blissful kiss. They kissing each other in front of everyone. They didn't care because they loved each other which is way stronger than what people may think. 


	6. The forgorten rape and the goodnight kis...

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm at school. Waiting for Lex and Maggie to show up. I don't have a lot of time. So I'll be brief.  
  
I had a talk with Pete. I had a talk with Dad. I had talk with Clark. Believe it or not I a talk with a football player. I scored and knocked down the jock!!!!!!! And I had a talk with Lex. I had a talk with everybody. Well except Lana.  
  
Going shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trying on some shoes. Let's hope I'm not going to divide myself in two like last time. It took two times less than usual but I was alone.  
  
I better go. Never let the Man of your life go away. Hey I'm typing at a computer since a computer has a man of his life.  
  
We'll check this out later..  
  
IT'S A DATE!!!!!!!  
  
------ - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - --------------------------- ------  
  
Chloe closed the laptop. Walk down the hallway until a big arm wearing a certain 'Letter Man' jacket with Smallville Crows logos grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not so fast Sugar pie!" his whisper was repulsive.  
  
She was wearing a skirt. "Let go!"  
  
"It looks like I caught you before you even had the chance to do it yourself."  
  
"Let me go JOCKSTRAP!!!!!!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh no. Little pussycat, I'm aware that you have claws. That's I'm going to be gentle my little pet."  
  
He pushed her on the wall. Lifted her and the skirt at the same time. He was holder with one arm. With his teeth he was opening up a condom. He slides on his hard rock. The torture he was giving was making his mini- jock harder. He slides off her panties. HE licked her to neck down to her breasts. She was too disgusts and didn't have concentration over her powers. She was trying to scream but the sound did came out or maybe she just didn't hear herself scream because she hadn't heard A single word the jock was saying to her. He slid a finger inside her, a second one. HE gave hard trusts in her. She was screaming out loud. (Please somebody hear-) HE put his dick in her. Hold her thigh like some maniac. With his teeth he ripped off her shirt and bra. The jock was under the meteor rocks. He was rocking in her hard. She let out screams of pain. She was bleeding too. His eyes were black. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. After he got himself out. His eyes became normal. He had blood all over his hands and look down at her. She was on her knees. Crying Her clothes was ripped. He bent down and asked what happened. He didn't remember a thing.  
  
"What happened? What Am I doing here? I was at the Beanery and.?"  
  
"You rapped me." she said crying.  
  
"What? I know I was mad after you. It's not because I'm a jock that I would do such a thing. You believe me?"  
  
"You have blood on your hands where do you think it's coming from?" she asked sobbing.  
  
"I. I don't know. How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Not it's not I rapped you and I don't even remember. What the hell is happening? I did weird stuff all weak long since my father bought those Wild berries. I put my pants three times the wrong way! And after I just found out that I ripped someone! It's not okay!"  
  
"It's caused by the meteor rocks!" she said that and Lex was there looking at them.  
  
"What happened Chloe?"  
  
"HE rapped me but before you do anything wrong hear me out!" She said crying.  
  
"Okay." he said wanting to rip the neck off this jock. He was glaring at him with killer eyes. IT was surely a primal urge.  
  
"His eyes were black no pupil nothing completely black. And after he rapped me. His eyes became normal. Like he was sort of possessed. At least under this possessiveness he thought about the port of the condom."  
  
You don't remember a thing?" Lex asked. Not believing it.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. I'm at the beanery and secondly I'm here explaining myself for an act I don't remember have committed. You have to believe even your girlfriend says the same thing. Why would she be protecting me if it wasn't true?" Lex was fuming but he looked down at Chloe and saw the look in her eyes. HE was telling him the truth.  
  
"It's true Lex." He took off his coat put it around the small of her shoulders and carried her.  
  
"Okay. Jock I have an advice for you. Go to the hospital say my name and your name and they are going to vacuum clean up your system. Is it okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah. I do not want to be a rapist because of food poisoning. Chloe I'm sorry -"  
  
She used her powers to freeze the time and rewind it to right before she got out of the Torch.  
  
( Okay. I don't want to be rapped. So I'm going out by the window.)  
  
She got out by the window and saw Lex's car. (Thank you GOD!!!!!!!!!)  
  
She ran to the car. The chauffeur opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you Mr." she said.  
  
"You welcome lady."  
  
She got in.  
  
"Lex!"She squeaked . Hugged him tight like it have a decade that she hadn't seen him. He hugged her back.  
  
"Chloe I'm happy to see you too!"  
  
She kissed with a devouring passion. He answer her kiss.  
  
Then Margaret spoke:  
  
"You two look beautiful together but we should go. I don't think they would appreciate if you were late Master Lex." she had a slight smile upon her face.  
  
"You're right Maggie" said Chloe smiling back at her and at her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maggie and Chloe shopped together like they were old friends. Chloe found the dress she was going to wear.  
  
It was a Dark blue silky dress. IT was a dress that you attached behind the neck. It was a long beautiful gown. Had bought a silver bracelet and necklace, the kind of necklace that you decide how you want to adjust it. So she decide that she was going to wear it flush to her neck and let the rest of necklace hang in her bare back. The ladies were planning her wardrobe with only one goal in the back of their minds. Make Lex's and every males jaws drop down to the floor. she had black heels. The idea of buying a long gown was because if she really hated something it was: thighs. As they drove back home they dropped Maggie at her place.  
  
So how was shopping with Maggie?" asked Lex smiling at his Chloe.  
  
"It was great, I'm looking forward to lend you Maggie when I need to go shopping."  
  
"I don't think I'd mind." said Lex knowing that Maggie would have said the same thing.  
  
"She's great. Hope you don't get rid of her."  
  
"Why would I do that?" he was still smiling at her.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm just warning you."  
  
Then he kissed her. Each time he was kissing she felt an eruption of emotion. It sure felt good. Lex didn't want to rush things too fast so he stopped.  
  
"Well, it's late not that I enjoy cutting this but I don't want to die killed by your father."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. right before the car stopped in front of her house.  
  
"Goodnight Chloe!"  
  
"Goodnight Alexander!" she gave him a peck on the lips which led to a full passionate kiss. He pulled her to him , her tongue in his mouth. She was now on his lap and he could feel her heat coming from her skirt. He loved the sent of her hair. He was sucking her neck and she was breathing heavily in his ear and sucking his lobe. His hands holding her hips still. She rock against his cock. God ! IT was hard. they had to stop.  
  
Lex was on his way down her breasts when the chauffeur opened the door.  
  
"Ahhh." Chloe back away on the seat next to Lex. Lex got out and closed the door on his way letting Chloe in the car.  
  
She fixed her hair, arranged her clothing and went out. He kissed her goodnight again.  
  
"I'LL get you next time, love." he whispered and left with a kiss o her forehead.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - She forgot what was suppose to happen this afternoon.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Something weird happened this afternoon but I can't remember. I used my powers and that's it. The only thing I remember. Maybe it's just a feeling I had.  
  
But Lex and I are getting pretty intimate. I felt his groin hardening . I like - screw it- I ADORED THIS SENSATION!!!!!  
  
Got to go, I'm tired and caffeine deprived.  
  
Good Night, I think I'm going to have good dream.  
  
I climbed down the door, closed down the stairs. I said my pyjama and put on my prayers. I turned off the bed and hopped on the light. All this because I'm in love and he kissed me goodnight!!!!!!!  
  
I'M CRAZY!!! About you baby!!  
  
I'M CRAVING!!! for him.  
  
Okay, goodnight.. 


	7. The thoughts of a very troubled man

A/N: This is a short chapter about Lex's point of view on his new relationship with no one else the Chloe herself.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
/I'm in love with a teenager. Funny isn't it? Well if you look at it at this angle! My father is going to kill me BIG TIME! But he doesn't scares me. Sure he is my father. But Chloe made me melt. Can you imagine. LEX!!! Someone making your heartbeat crazy. Completely nuts!!!! I'm even cheesy with her!!!! CHEESY!!!!! I'm not suppose to be under cliché stuff. I'm a Luthor. For CHRIST'S SAKE!!!! I sound like one of those N*sync back up singers. I'm saying this because I were Justin Timberlake I wouldn't had waste my time on a Barbie like Britney Spears. With plastic boobs. I need to get myself together. I need to do that. I'm sure she thinks I'm a wimp because a never ever made love. What would you do in my place? Lie to her? You cannot lie to your angel! That's right YOU CAN'T!!!! You let her called you ALEXANDER!!!!! Only my mother was calling me like that!!! She reminds me of my mother sometimes. When she smiles at me and talk to me softly but my mother never kissed me like Chloe does. So there is no way I'm comparing her to my mother on the love case. My mother loved me. Now she loves me. Stop living in the past. Live your present! Good! The thoughts of a very troubled man. It's going to be the title of my first auto-biography./  
  
The rich man was taking his night shower. Thoughts running in his brain. He needed so much reflection on this angle.  
  
He got into his big bed. Lonely. Yet happy to wait for Chloe. Welcoming a fresh new day and look at his life. He now had a real purpose. He's going to be an arrogant ass business man and kick the hell out of his enemies like he called them and be in love. So welcome the fresh and new Lex Luthor.  
  
'ARROGANT ASS BUSINESS MAN IN LOVE' was the appropriate title to give him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - The Morning.  
  
He looked at himself in the glass. / Great. Now this title is tattooed on my forehead. I look so obvious. I should maybe stop smiling at myself./  
  
And so he stopped. /Now were speaking!!!/ 


	8. A bad dream come true

Chloe was having a nightmare. In her nightmare she was living exactly what was supposed to happen the day after.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! " She screamed.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Chloe woke up with a huge headache.  
  
Her pyjama was torn at level of her breasts and abdomen. Blood stains in her sheets. Her nightmare became true. Except for the part that Lex wanting to kill the jock. Now. She remembered. She was feeling the same way she felt after the 'rape'. Her legs were all bloody with some scars. The part between her legs was in so much pain. She got rape while her sleep or she completely lived what she was supposed to live the day before.  
  
"Oh my god!" it was completely damaged. She was unable to walk as she usually managed to . She got out the sheets and put them in the washing machine. Walk down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge.  
  
Chloe,  
  
I'm going to a congregation at Vancouver. See you in a week. Call Mrs. Kent when you're going to be ready because you're going at Clark's place for a week.  
  
Dad -xxx-  
  
P.S. I'm going to call you at the Kent's around supper.  
  
  
  
"GREAT!!!!" (Now I need to pass a week at my ex crush who's in heart brake position. It just is the thing I need right now. WHY NOT PETE'S PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
She went upstairs to take a shower. To wash all the blood off her. The water was all red with blood. She felt really bad. Her powers were a curse of nature. She was crying loudly. Tired of this already.  
  
Why did she even used them at the first place?  
  
(I'm all torn up in bruises. At least I don't have any marks on my arms and back. Lex won't see it. At least I hope. Oh and I also have to think about bringing pant pj's I don't want the Kent's to question me and everything. )  
  
  
  
She opened the television and listening carefully to the news.  
  
" Smallville football player star rapes young Torch editor. Miss Sullivan ran away from him. No one has any idea where to find her. Seems like the young man was under bad substances and Miss Sullivan insisted on them. The police want some explanations from her but she vanished. Now the young man is resting at the hospital under examination and he's in a coma right now. So if you have some information about this young lady contact us."  
  
"CHRIST!!!!!!!!!" (Now all America knows about it!!! Chloe why did you not think about it????? Act and think after as always.)  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"I heard about what happen to you and the Kent's are going to care of you and everything. How are you doing????" asked Lana's soft and concerned voice.  
  
"It hurts but I'm fine I have to call Lex. Is it okay if I catch with you later?"  
  
"Chloe! You've got rape and you want to catch with me later!!!! Anyway Lex is at Clark's all worried and everything!!!! He was there too. Don't you remember????"  
  
"I don't- Sorry I must have forgotten. I'm coming then."  
  
(Great. I'm in a whole load of shit. Why AM I so negative??? Oh now I get it!!!! Won't be able to pass any time with Lex because he's going to be all worried and also everybody else is going to act like this. I got rape. Yes. But by someone under the influence of meteor substances and no one will believe me. Why do I even bother defend this jock, anyway????)  
  
She was more angry than sad. She still was crying.  
  
She drove all the way to the Kent's with all her baggage ready.  
  
"Oh. Chloe! Honey" Martha hugged her for a long moment. This lady was close to Chloe as a mother. A second mother and Jonathan and second one too. She really appreciates their concern but felt bad a little bit. She knew that they know about her powers so she didn't bother explain everything she just stood there and said that she was sorry that she didn't had the courage to put herself together and tell them the truth.  
  
"Chloe. It's okay. Were going to take care of you. You father is all torn apart he wants you to call him. He wants to hear your voice and make sure you're okay." said Jonathan and he hugged her.  
  
She entered with Clark's parents in the house and they were all here. Her friends here for her and support her. Clark and Pete walked their way down to her and put their arms around her. She was stuck between to male and it hurt a little bit. Here they were, the three best friends in the world hugging each other.  
  
"Man. Chloe you got us worried!" said Pet and he kissed her forehead and hugged her again.  
  
"I was scared. Chloe, I cried because he hurt you so much!" he added in her ear. And he hugged tighter.  
  
Once they finished. She caught Lex's gaze. He made his way down the room. And he took her in his arms. Martha and Jonathan didn't know what was going on between these two but they were ready to wait a little bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there! The funniest thing , not that what is happening is funny, is that I dreamed it and I don't remember living it!" he said holding her.  
  
"I know, me too." she was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"I remember you got out by the Torch window and went shopping with me and Maggie." his voice was shaking so her, Lex and the jock dreamed about it last night and it became true.  
  
"Me too. I don't remember about being raped!" she was crying louder. " I dreamed about it and woke up startled. Blood in my sheets. Lex it's not his fault it's mine!!!!"  
  
He stopped hugging and placed both his hands on Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"don't you ever say this!" he said hurt and sadly.  
  
"But it is!!!!! I have powers I lied to you and Lana. It was supposed to happen. But I rewind the time so I couldn't be raped!!!! And it became reality. I feel so bad right now. You should have seen your face. You were ready to kill him. And he didn't even remember a thing!!!!! You wanted to kill him and it wasn't his fault and that's why I played with time. So don't say that it isn't my fault because it is. I don't know what to do!!!! Why is this happening to me???" she crying and she kneeled on the floor crying and crying.  
  
Lex kneeled down too. With his hand he reached her face and lift it. He wanted to see her eyes. The fire in them was gone, vanished. He got closer and he kissed her forehead and shush in her ear. He was holding her possessively. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
/she lied to me but somehow I just think she wasn't ready to deal with it herself./  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pete, Lana, Clark and his parents went outside to leave them alone  
  
"Since when are they together?" asked a very impatient Jonathan Kent.  
  
"It's not the appropriate moment Jonathan!!!" said Martha.  
  
"There's something going on between LEX AND CHLOE and you want me to drop it!!!!" he shot back.  
  
"Yes. DAD stop it okay even her dad is okay with it and it's not his fault if she got rape!"  
  
"You're right, son. But why Lex why not Pete instead?" he said.  
  
"I know it would have been easier Jonathan but look at them." said Martha. The mother in her showed Jonathan that he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Okay, guess I'm just mad a little bit about how this thing is turning into. She got rape and if she was my daughter I'll feel the same way Gabe is right now!!!" he said .  
  
"Poor man!" said Pete.  
  
"I mean his daughter got rape and he cannot hold his precious in his arms. He must be devastated right now."  
  
"What did she meant by it was her fault?" asked Lana.  
  
"She has powers and she used them to rewind the time but she didn't know that the affects will be manifesting themselves later." said Clark, he was so worried, his best friend raped and not there to help her out.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Clark!" said Lana. she and Clark were still in a fight. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Well I have to go. Say bye to Chloe for me!" said Lana to Pete.  
  
"Okay!" He turned his head to face Clark.  
  
"Man! You should stop being mad at her! Haven't you seen the looks she gave you. This is also making me sick. You want to lose her or something????" he asked his friend.  
  
"I don't want to lose her and you know that!!!!!" he shot.  
  
"So go after her then!" with that he went inside checking up on Chloe and how things were going on.  
  
"this young man is right" said Martha.  
  
Somebody got out on the proch  
  
"You should go after her " said Chloe.  
  
"She will not wait for you all her life" she said knowing that the sentence she shot him reminded herself how she was so crazy about Clark. He saw her pair of blue eyes sadden up a little bit at these memories.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back later!" he said and left.  
  
"I just hope he won't do anything stupid." said Chloe flatly. She got inside and took the phone to call her dad's cell.  
  
"Hello? Is that you Chloe?" a shaky and sad voice asked.  
  
"Yeah. Daddy it's me.!" starting to cry.  
  
"I so want to see you! My little girl all bruised. Chloe how are- how-, doing?" he asked petty shaken.  
  
"It hurts dad. I'm so sorry." she crying and continued" that I haven't told you about my powers, I'm so sorry dad! Why did I wit for so long? It wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
"Baby. Don't even think that what is happening is all your fault except that I want you to call the police and tell them what happen. The sooner it,s done the sooner it will be over." he said.  
  
"Okay. Dad I love you." she said.  
  
"Me too I love you Chloe. Now rest and call the police."  
  
"okay. Bye."  
  
She hang up and walked to kitchen and saw Lex sitting at the table. His head in his hands resting his elbows on the table. She sat on the opposite side of it and sat. Her hand catch one of his and she hold it with her fingers resting between his fingers. He look at her. She smile at him sweetly but yet weakly. A single tear rolling down her pale cheek. His other hand rested on her cheek and took the lonely tear away. she leaned in his hand. Her skin was so soft. His hand was travelling down to her neck. It was massaging her a little. He got up and walked around the table to make his way behind her and he kissed her temple. Her closed eyes, cheek and then her mouth. She moved the chair to be able to kiss him more. He bent his knees a little. He kissed her deeper and cupped her face. He felt her tears and he stopped. Her eyes were beginning to lit up. He was hers. He got it bad and he kissed her again full of emotions.  
  
She parted her lips and let his tongue entered her. It was a long lingering kiss. They stop. And her arms were wrapped around his waist . She wanted to be hold in his arms again. So he pulled her up to him and let her head rest on his chest. His hand on her blond creamy hair. Whispering in her ear.  
  
"I love you. My Chloe." 


End file.
